


Time Has Come

by Familyisimportant



Category: PewDiePie (YouTube RPF)
Genre: Friendship
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-10-24
Updated: 2016-10-26
Packaged: 2018-08-24 11:20:53
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 570
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8370268
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Familyisimportant/pseuds/Familyisimportant
Summary: Even though the two didn't remember, Fiex and Stephano were friends long before eighter knew it. I have got to stop reading human Stephano fics





	1. Begginings

The young Felix looked around the mansion."Come on, where's the stupid fuel..." The 12 year old muttered. He looked up on the selves, hearing a young French sounding voice calling out.

"Ello, I'm Stephano!" The boy jumped, and his eyes fell on a small gold colored statue.

"Um, hiiiii?" He said sounding unsure. He never heard of a statue in the game talking.

"What, never saw a talking statue before?!" Sarcastic wasn't he? 'Well.' Felix thought, 'I can be just as sarcastic.'

"Yeah, because their TOTALLLY supposed to exist!" He shot back. Then faceplamed at the comeback, while the statue let out a snort.

"Oh come on, is that the best you can come up with? Pathetic!"

"Hey, I'm frightened, okay?!"

"Sure, keep telling yourself that."

Felix growled, jumping up and knocking the statue off the self."Ahhhh!" Stephano shouted, landing on the floor with a thud. Then a boy took his place, he still appeared to be made of gold, but now it could be seen he was no older than Felix .

"Why you little...!" He took his sword out of its seath just as one of the creatures started to bust down the door. Without thinking too much about it, Fiex grabbed Stephano's arm, pulling him with him into a nearby closet.

Felix opened the door a little, only to quickly close it with a "Nope!" When he thought the creature was looking his way. Both boys were very quiet, nighter of them making a noise. Felix peeked out again, seeing the weird creature gone, he ran out of the closet and turned to say something to Stephano, only to see the statue boy bending over and picking up something, then stepped out, revealing it to be a jar of fuel.

"Is this what you were looking for earlier?" He smirked.


	2. Chapter 2

"Is this what you were looking for earlier?" He smirked. Felix answered by snatching the jar of fuel from him.

"Yes, it was." Felix huffed. Stephano just rolled his eyes skywards as the boy poured the fuel into the lantern. He could see better, including the statue boy before him. He had wavy gold hair, and old French style clothing. He saw Stephano roll his eyes and shoved past him as he left, knocking Stephano into a self.

"Ow!" Stephano growled, going after Felix. He grumbled about being shoved into the shelf as they walked. Felix turned to tell Sephano to shut it, but there was a miniature statue, not the gold colored boy. He shrugged and started walking again. Stephano shifted back into his human form again, smirking. He started to follow Felix and complain again, quickly turning back to statue form when Felix turned to look. About the tenth time this happened, Felix just picked him up.

"Oy!" Stephano shouted in surprise, while Felix grinned.

"That's what you get for trying to annoy me." Stephano grumbled in response. Felix rolled his eyes, holding the statue close to him. Stephano kept a look out. Here, the two will need to be very careful.

"Don't make a sound..." Stephano warned the boy, who gave a slight nod. It is obvious to say, THAT didn't last long. Not five minutes after Stephano's warning, Felix was frightened by a growl, making him turn quickly, bumping Stephano into a wall. "I told you to not make a noise!"

"Well excuuussssseeeee meeee!" Felix answered as the two boys fled again.


End file.
